Trinity Organa Patronus
History At the age of 19 Leia gave birth to Trinity Marek. Soon was Leia to find out that her daughter had a mutation in her midiclorians, making her grow much faster and giving her extra abilities. By the time Trin was around 14 in body size she was given a gauntlet and had already been excelling in learning Mandalorian from Kyram, who she "owned". Kyram then grew restless of her being smaller and pulled off her gauntlet (Once more removed later, when it had already been seared and stuck to her skin) making her the body size of 16. Leia had also realized through this time that Trinity's head had seemed to have slowen. Making her think and act, as if she was a child. When Trin was around the physical age of four or five she always drew pictures, most likely to show her feelings and what she saw. Just by touching ones cheek she could show them her memories and feelings. By the time she was seven she was climbing trees and helping Ewoks.She had also met Admiral Gilad, who was like a foster father to her. She was devastated when he had died, but found a new friend, Morlish (Gilad's son). She liked to spend time with Kyram who she "owned". Many times they got into fights, usually resulting that one or the other were injured. When Trinity was fourteen she had enough. She ran away to Dathomir to the Singing Mountain Clan. There she learned many things like Saddling Rancors, cleaning and cooking for her elderly clan sisters, and most importantly how to fight and wield a lightsaber. She become a nature lover afterwards, and was afraid of pain after the tasks she was put to on Dathomir, but this did not hold her back from being hostile, but Trin was not all kill and hurt. Leia Organa Patronus publicly spoke in her defense to tell of her caring nature. She snuck in injured animals and motherless young or nests to her room to take care of them and raise them until they were free to go. When Trin's mother married Tantus Patronus, she became curious of the man. He protected and cared for her, which other than being cared for by her mother and Kyram, was new to her. To some she probably looked like she was testing him, but she wanted a father. Trin has usual moodswings that are very unpredictable. She has gone far enough to stab herself in the stomach. She likes to break up fights and to defend the people she thinks of as friends. She wishes she could stay at Dathomir all the time, but she misses her parents and Kyram too much. She also wants to take care of Reona more often. Now for once she is older. She wants to play the "big kid" role for once. Weapons and Armor Trinity always wears her whuffa hides from Dathomir and her gauntlet, along with occasional bindings. She always has her lightsaber whip, lightsaber, Rancor Tooth dagger, bowcaster, spear, and the dagger on her gaunlet ready when there is trouble. Personality and Traits To most Trin is bull headed. She is slow at things and gets headaches easily. She likes to make friends and tries to be nice, but sometimes is very hostile. She sometimes feels misunderstood and lonely. Category:NPC Category:Jedi Category:Light Sider Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters